¿Por qué?
by Puuum
Summary: Luego de una agradable tarde juntos en casa de Doble D, éste se pregunta un par de cosas ante la relación con Kevin... - Asco de summary. Fic random. ONE-SHOT. KevEdd. Si no le gusta el yaoi, no lea. Advertencia: Melosidad.


_Ah~ ¡Ni Hao! He venido con otro proyecto más KevEdd (soy del asco para los títulos) ... Shi, shi. Es que quiero que crezca esta categoría y etc. (?) Si no vine antes es porque me distraigo mucho con tanto rol que tengo x3 pero bueno.. ¡Le traje a mis queridos lectores un pequeño one-shot! y eso... Otro lindo KevEdd. También tengo planeado hacer algo de navidad, así que ¡espérenlo con ansias, si les gusta como escribo! Sin más..._

**Disclaimer****:**_ Ed, Edd 'n Eddy no me pertenece. Originalmente los creó Danny Antonucci~ Yo solo los ocupo para mis perversos planes. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah._

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

**.**

**.**

Kevin estaba de visita en la casa de Doble D, pues los padres de éste volvían a ausentarse una vez más y eso les daba más intimidad.

Habían comenzado a salir ya hacía un par de meses y todos sus más cercanos estaban enterados de ello, sin embargo preferían salir a "citas" solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, de lo contrario solían quedarse en casa de alguno de los dos y pasar el rato. A ambos esto se les hacía muchísimo más cómodo.

Ese día, el pelirrojo había alquilado una película de terror con el plan de que el otro se asustara y le tuviese abrazado durante la hora y media de duración.

Habiendo convencido a Edd de que el filme realmente era bueno y daba miedo (aún cuando su nombre fuese 'Playa Sangrienta') fue a preparar el televisor y el equipo de la sala mientras el más bajo se encargaba de preparar un par de bebidas y unas botanas dulces para disfrutar aún más de ese momento.

Fue hasta el salón donde estaba esperándole el atleta con el control del aparato en la mano. Se volteó hacia él y le sonrió guiñando el ojo, lo que hizo que Eddward soltara una pequeña risa que cubrió con su mano de forma tímida.

Se acomodó cerca de él, dejando los vasos en la mesa de centro y el cuenco de palomitas entre ambos. El pelirrojo aprovechó para tomar unas cuantas y echárselas a la boca mientras se disponía a reproducir la película.

— Insisto en que no me inspira mucha confianza, Kevin —Comentó el de gorra negra al ver en la pantalla el título en letras amarillas y la calidad bastante... mala. Más que todo por la antigüedad de la misma—. Dudo que me asuste con algo así.

El otro sonrió y se acercó a besar sus labios de forma delicada, lo que hizo sonrojar al genio.

— Cállate y ve la película —Murmuró divertido y se acomodó. Al otro no le quedó más que obedecer.

A los quince minutos ya habían apagado el reproductor de vídeos ¿Por qué? la película era bastante absurda. Muy mala. Kevin sentía vergüenza por haber alquilado algo así. Como perdieron esa fuente de entretención, simplemente se quedaron hablando hasta tarde en el sofá, sentados, descansando mientras comían palomitas de maíz dulces.

Luego de un rato, las botanas se acabaron y los vasos se vaciaron. Kevin estaba echado de forma horizontal en el sofá, con el de gorra negra entre sus piernas. El pelirrojo abrazaba la espalda del otro. Se estaban divirtiendo bastante, pero llegó un momento en que las risas y conversaciones banales se acabaron y quedó la casa en silencio.

En ese momento el de pelo negro se puso a reflexionar en todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ahí. Las críticas de una sociedad homófoba que no les dejaba expresarse por lo que tenían que mantener aquella relación escondida de los menos cercanos (y de sus padres, claramente). También los daños físicos y psicológicos de los que él mismo había sido víctima durante un tiempo en el que nadie más que él sabía que se sentía atraído por cierto pelirrojo y sin embargo le decían cosas como "marica", "muerde almohadas" entre otros, que realmente le molestaban aunque, en teoría, fueran ciertos... Era el tono despectivo y las palabras que utilizaban para referirse a él. Incluso llegaban a doler más que los golpes que le propiciaban.

No estaba seguro si Kevin habría pasado lo mismo que pasó él, pues éste solía esconder siempre ese tipo de cosas. Él siempre era el fuerte. El macho. Quien no demostraba ante su pareja ninguna señal que mostrara la mínima debilidad. Si era golpeado, se escondía o fingía que nunca había pasado nada. Si era insultado, simplemente las palabras le resbalaban, pero Eddward no podía pensar así. Le era un poco difícil.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de Kevin? ¿Por qué le gustaba? ¿Por qué razón le decía aquellos 'te amo' tan sinceros? ¿Acaso eran ciertos o era el deseo de estar con otra persona que le comprendiera y le diera el cariño que sus padres no solían darle? Él siempre había pensado que el amor era una cosa que te absorbía las veinticuatro horas del día, y así lo sentía. No podía dejar de pensar en el otro. Le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el pelirrojo. Le encantaba esa sensación, ese cosquilleo en el estómago que se producía simplemente al escuchar la voz ajena, o ver su rostro, tocar su cuerpo, abrazarse a él. Entregarse por completo. Sin embargo, aquello también le infundía muchísimo miedo. Sobre todo el hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento, cometiendo cualquier error, por cualquier otra persona, el de ojos verdes le dejaría. Le dejaría por completo, quedándose con todo lo que Eddward le estaba entregando. Su corazón. Su ser. Eso le aterraba. No quería quedarse solo. No quería quedarse sin Kevin.

Pero... ¿acaso el atleta tenía miedo de perderle a él? ¿siquiera se veía algo de inseguridad en él? ¿O estaba tan confiado en que el otro no le dejaría que ni siquiera se preocupaba por ello? Quizás Kevin tenía claro que Edd era tan inseguro que jamás le dejaría y ya. ¿Por qué le gustaba al de ojos verdes? ¿qué le había enamorado de él? ¿por qué le amaba? Se venían a su cabeza demasiadas preguntas.

— Kevin... —Susurró para no interrumpir tan abruptamente el cálido, cómodo y silencioso ambiente—. ¿Por qué... me escogiste?

El pelirrojo lo miró sin comprender del todo, un tanto extrañado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A... eso... ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi cuando podías estar con cualquier otra persona? Con una chica. Eres tan popular entre ellas y aún así... —Suspiró— aún así me escogiste a mí. Un chico débil y-...

Fue cortado por una carcajada de Kevin, que le abrazó un poco más, casi como si fuese un peluche.

— ¡K-Kevin! —Se quejó sonrojado, intentando que le soltara. De verdad quería una respuesta. El de ojos verdes frotó su mejilla contra la de Eddward, mientras seguía riendo, pero el genio posó sus manos sobre el rostro del otro y le alejó— ¡B-basta! —Exclamó con el ceño fruncido, lo que sorprendió al atleta que se detuvo y lo vio con curiosidad. Doble D bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzado, aunque de forma triste—. Hablo enserio ¿Por qué me elegiste?

— Yo... —El de gorra roja se puso serio, observándole y sonriendo luego dijo:— ¿Por qué eso es tan importante para ti?

— Porque —contestó luego de soltar un suspiro—, no quiero que me abandones —Dijo muy bajo, sin embargo se denotaba tristeza en su voz—. No quiero que un día veas a una chica y creas que es más linda que yo —Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, su rostro completamente rojo—. No quiero que me cambies por alguien más...

— P-pero...

— Sé que no soy el chico perfecto...—Le interrumpió— Sé que hay mejores personas que yo...—Se volteó y abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo. Sentía tanto miedo en ese momento, como si la oscuridad fuese a llevarse de pronto al más alto. Como si creyera que, por la irrealidad del momento, aquello era solo un sueño y que lo había sido hacía tiempo. Que de pronto despertaría y se encontraría en su cama, él solo, sin Kevin. Sin tener nada de lo que tenía hasta ese momento. — ...pero no me gustaría que las encontraras.

Kevin sonrió con cariño y ternura, acariciando la espalda de su novio. Se veía tan lindo así, pero no quería verle triste. Aquello que pensaba era ridículo. Él amaba al de ojos cyan. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, y fue muy difícil tragarse su orgullo y enfrentarse a los demás como para, de un momento a otro, decidir que ya no le quería.

— ¿Por qué escogería a alguien más? —Preguntó de forma suave—. Tal vez no seas el chico perfecto... —Acarició su mejilla con lentitud, mientras el de gorra negra levantaba su mirada para observarle— pero en tu imperfección, eres perfecto para mí.

— Pero —Eddward frotó sus ojos— ...soy un hombre. Lo normal, lo natural es que te guste una chica ¿Por qué no escogiste a alguien como a Nazz?

— Nazz es mi mejor amiga. Y no eres tú. Son dos buenas razones para no escogerla ¿sabes? —Sonrió y dejó un pequeño y cariñoso beso en su frente. Doble D cerró sus ojos y se echó en el pecho del pelirrojo, quien acariciaba su cabeza con lentitud, para intentar relajarle. Para quitarle todos aquellos miedos.

— ¿Por qué me amas? —Preguntó luego de un pequeño silencio. El otro, sin dejar sus caricias, miró hacia arriba pensativo y sonrió.

— Te amo porque eres mío —Dijo y le abrazó con fuerzas para, luego de un beso en su nariz, volver a hablar—. Te amo porque lo que más necesitas es amor. Te amo porque cuando me miras con esos ojos azules que me encantan —Al decir eso, cogió el mentón del más bajo y lo levantó para que le mirara, lo que éste hizo con sus ojos brillantes—, me siento un héroe... y siempre fue así —Se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios—. Te amo porque cuando te toco, me siento más hombre que cualquier otro... —Sus manos sujetaron las mejillas del otro y dio un beso lleno de amor a los labios contrarios, acariciándolos con los suyos, sonrojándose con fuerza.

Al separarse, Edd volvió a verle, sus ojos volviendo a brillar, esta vez por leves lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, lo que preocupó a Kevin.

— ¿A d-dónde vamos con esto, Kevin?

— No lo sé —Susurró sin alejarse demasiado de su rostro—. No tengo idea de a dónde vamos. Lo único que sé es que quiero ir contigo y solo contigo. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. No te quiero perder jamás, y haré todo el esfuerzo necesario para que así sea.

Doble D le abrazó aún más y se escondió en su pecho, completamente rojo. Realmente aquello le dejaba mucho más tranquilo. La sinceridad, el cariño con que el pelirrojo le decía todas aquellas palabras. Sentía que lo amaba aún más. Sentía que ese sentimiento jamás iba a irse. Su inseguridad no tenía lugar en esa relación. Aquel solo era el principio de algo maravilloso.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Entonces... ¡eso es todo! Nos vemos en otro proyecto, espero n_n !_

_**¿Merece review?**_

**V**


End file.
